moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Melysa Marwyn
Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale is the Countess of Seastone and one of Stromgarde's most prominent political figures. She frequently travels throughout the Eastern Kingdoms on diplomatic affairs and remains active in the restructuring of Stromgarde's House of Nobles. She has been an annointed paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand for two decades and has recently framed the beginning of a chapter of the order in Stromgarde, known as the Order of the Crimson Fist. Melysa is the eldest daughter of Joren Marwyn and his lady wife, Lizabet McGowen. Following the deaths of her father and elder brother, she became the first female head of house Marwyn. Like many descendants of Strom, she is no stranger to combat and well-trained in the art of warfare, having fought for the Grand Alliance in numerous conflicts against both the scourge and the new Horde. Approaching her 39th winter, Melysa rarely charges headlong into battle as she once did, now serving as an ambassador of Stromgarde and a prominent political figure. Preferred Form of Address *'Reference Style' - Countess Seastone or Lady Marwyn *'Spoken Style' - Countess or Lady Marwyn *'Informal Style' - Melysa Since the death of her lord husband, Melysa prefers to be addressed as Lady Marwyn or simply Countess. Titles and Offices Appearance A striking woman in her late-thirties, she has the figure of a woman matured. Well-endowed and aged like a fine wine, she is clearly of noble blood. Her sapphire eyes are perhaps her most memorable feature, though they reveal much sadness of late. Her hair is quite long, easily reaching the small of her back and cascading in soft, reddish curls which accent a somewhat pale complexion, common to many highlanders. She tends to wear long, richly colored gowns of silk and samite, tailored to accentuate her figure while leaving just enough to the imagination. They are often a season or more out of fashion and unlike many women of Noble birth, Melysa is seldom seen wearing fine jewelery, save for her earrings of course. Though rarely seen in it, she does own a handsomely crafted suit of armor, befitting a woman of her station, but Melysa seems to prefer her simple, light-weight armor to the cumbersome suit of plate. The simple armor she wears regularly is well-worn and showing a myriad of nicks and scrapes from many years of use. Personality A woman of grace and dignity with a good mind for politics and diplomacy, she often attended King Terenas' Court in Lordaeron and handled matters of her late husband's estate. Once a woman of unconditional kindness, devotion and faith in the Holy Light, her husband's infidelities and the many tragedies she has endured during the last two decades have hardened her heart a great deal. She places high expectations on those who hold political offices and does not suffer fools lightly. Those who serve her well are swiftly and handsomely rewarded so as to ensure their continued loyalty. Loyalty is of paramount importance to her and those who have earned her trust will find no more loyal an ally than Melysa. Contrarily, those who have proven themselves to be disloyal or dishonorable are treated with nothing short of contempt and will rarely be given a chance to redeem themselves. Like all Marwyns before her, Melysa is fiercely loyal to the house of Trollbane and patiently awaits Lord Danath's return. Despite many tragedies and the precarious position in which she now finds herself, Melysa still believes that it is the sacred duty of the nobility to guide and protect the commonwealth and to that end, she continues to live modestly while using what wealth she possesses to improve her lands and provide a better quality of life for her people. She has been known to accept refugees from neighboring villages without hesitation, often providing them with food, shelter and even work where available. Relationships Ethan Ashvale Though she initially loved and respected her lord husband, Lord Ethan was not faithful to her and was known to have fathered a bastard boy with one of his mistresses during a vist to the South. When Ethan returned from Stormwind with another woman's child, Melysa's initial reaction was rage and she is said to have knocked out one of her husband's teeth during the heated argument that followed. The couple eventually reconciled and Melysa attempted to put the matter behind them, but in her eyes, the boy would never be a son to her and his very existence served as a painful reminder of her husband's infidelity. Karindir Stonewarden Champion of Seastone and Melysa's sworn shield, the somewhat reclusive Knight has become her lover in recent months. Due to her many responsibilities and frequent travels, their relationship has been anything but easy. There are some within Seastone that believe Sir Karindir is both too young and too low born to be a fit consort for the Countess. For reasons unknown, Stonewarden later left Seastone without a word and has not been seen in more than a month. Merridyth Marwyn In keeping with her brother's wishes for his only daughter after his unfortunate demise, Melysa now acts as guardian to her Niece and works to arrange a suitable marriage for the young lady. Varyc Marwyn A distant Cousin of the Countess, the young soldier pledged his sword to the defense of her holdings and was granted a Knighthood in recognition of his service. Wishing to rise higher still, the young man has repeatedly pressed the Countess to make him lord of the holdfast on the border of Alden's Rise. Arryc Blackfyre Melysa has tried to do what she feels is right by offering her late husband's bastard a living at Seastone. Due to his frequent travels, Melysa fears that he may try to pursuade the remaining powers within Lordaeron to grant him his late father's land and title. She rarely speaks with him, making it difficult for her to understand what he has truly been up to on his travels. In reality, the boy has been searching for his two other siblings who were fostered elsewhere after his mother died giving birth to her youngest. Political Relationships As an Ambassador of Stromgarde and a prominent political figure, Melysa has cultivated relationships with people and organizations throughout the world. Her contacts range from ranking memebers of the intelligence community to key figures in the government of various Kingdoms. Though at times she may pretend to be ignorant of certain matters outside the Arathi Highlands, the woman knows a great deal more than she would have people believe. Hellissa Brisby When Hellissa Brisby took up the mantle of Lady Regent of Stromgarde, Melysa was quite skeptical and often questioned the Duchess' motives. After watching Brisby prevent two different men from usurping Stromgarde's Crown, Melysa chose to support her efforts and has worked with her to restructure the house of Nobles, broker alliances with other nobles and prevent a number of small rebellions. Stormwind As an Ambassador of Stromgarde, Melysa frequently visits the Southern bastion of humanity and has developed many contacts within its house of nobles and its military regiments. She works tirelessly to promote good relations between the two Nations and establish strong alliances. There have been rumors regarding her ties to a ranking member of SI:7, but whether or not they are true remains a mystery. The Wildhammer Clan Never one to overlook a potential ally, Melysa has long valued Stromgarde's dwarven neighbors, but none more so than the Wildhammer dwarves of the Hinterlands. She often visits a number of their settlements and since the reconstruction of Seastone Keep, Dagran Stormhammer has been the Countess' guest on numerous occasions. Stormhammer has lent the Countess six of his best gryphon riders, who have provided her aerial support and surveillance. Gilneas She is not particularly fond of Gilneans, viewing them as cowards who hid behind a wall while the rest of the world dealt with the threat of the undead scourge. Though she has since warmed up to some of them, she still views the majority of them with suspicion. She does however empathize with the Northgate Rebelion and those who sought to convince their King to do away with his isolationist policies. She has even entertained the possibility of a marriage between her Niece, the Lady Merridyth and one of Darius Crowley's long-time supporters, the Baron of Blackpine. Negotiations have gone so well that the Baron presented Melysa with an ornate rapier, crafted in the traditional Gilnean fashion. Alterac Despite her friendship with Hendrek Westfield, her hatred of Alterac and the syndicate that rose from the ashes of the traitor Kingdom is surpassed only by her hatred of the forsaken and she has ordered the deaths of a number of high-ranking syndicate members since her return to the Arathi highlands. Melysa believes Alterac rightfully belongs to the Kingdom of Stromgarde as it was their soldiers who crushed the traitor Kingdom in the first place. Pandaria Melysa has only recently traveled to the continent of Pandaria in the interest of establishing trade agreements that will benefit Stromgarde in the years to come. She was so well-received by the people of Dawn's Blossom that before departing, Melysa was given a handsomely crafted suit of armor, forged by one of the pandaren masters. Beliefs Still very much a classist, Melysa believes that the appointment of those not born into Nobility to positions of government presents a threat to the stability of any realm as those men and women typically lack the qualities present in those who were bred to rule. While she does believe that change can be a positive thing, she is cautious and insists that such changes must happen slowly and over a period of many years so as not to upset the balance of power and invite chaos. She has greeted Hellissa Brisby's desire for reform with a mixture of skepticism and enthusiasm, but remains closely involved in the workings of Stromgarde's house of lords in the effort to prevent reforms she feels would be detrimental to the Kingdom's future. Though she was an annointed paladin in Lordaeron and has always remained one of the Light's faithful, Melysa is a firm believer in the separation of church and state. It is her personal belief that certain sects within the Church of the Holy Light have taken too much power unto themselves and become little more than another political machine, rather than true servants of the Light. Because she feels so strongly about the separation of Church and state, Melysa has thrice refused to lead the Order of the Crimson Fist, insisting that whoever leads the order should hold neither Noble title, nor political office. Recent developments have prompted the Countess to reconsider such views and Stromgarde's Bishop, Allrick Antonius has expressed his desire to see her lead Stromgarde's chapter of the Order of the Silver Hand. Residences and Wealth Residences *Seastone Keep- The seat of the house of Marwyn *Stone Manor - A fortified manor located to the West of Seastone Keep. (Now largely a ruin) Though Melysa was the rightful Lady Ashfort after the deaths of her lord husband and their son, the forsaken currently occupy the Ashfort and all its attended lands. With no other personal residences, save for her family's Castle at Stonegarde in the Kingdom of Stromgarde, Melysa has resided in many places since the Ashfort was taken, including Ambermill and the city of Stormwind. Since being created Countess of Seastone, Melysa's official residence is Seastone Keep, though she often stays within Stormwind Keep when her presence is required in the Southern Kingdom. Though the chambers she was given are small and sparsely furnished, she much prefers them to the busy Cathedral disctrict and can often be found in the gardens adjacent to the Royal Library. Wealth What little wealth remains to her is what she and her husband managed to salvage from the vaults at the Ashfort, much of which was squandered in Lord Ethan's many attempts to retake the Castle and the sellswords he hired to do so. Melysa chooses to live modestly and avoid squandering what coin remains, often wearing gowns that are a season or more out of fashion and traveling with a small retinue. She has recently sold all of the fine jewelery her lord husband once adorned her with, using the coin to assist in the daunting task of resettling Seastone and rebuilding the village of Alden's Rise. Much of her current income is derived from the quarry for which the Marwyns original holdings were named, the local fishermen, sea trade and taxes. With much of the Kingdom in ruins, stone from the Countess' quarry is in high demand and is carted to settlements throughout the highlands. The quarry is currently Seastone's primary source of income. Melysa has also recently hired a number of mercenaries, scouts, trackers and other professionals while preparing an expedition to recover the contents of the Ashfort's vaults. Charitable Work Coming Soon The Countess of Seastone's Foundation For The Restoration of Stromgarde Coming Soon The Seastone Orphanage Established in May of the year 623 K.C. with partial funding from the Regency, the orphanage provides food, clothing, shelter and basic education for more than a hundred children orphaned by the ongoing war against the Horde in the Arathi Basin. History Early Years Born at Stonegarde in the Kingdom of Stromgarde, Melysa was the second child of Lord Joren and Lady Lizabet Marwyn. She was afforded the very finest in education and trained in the arts of combat and warfare like all Stromgarde's high born children. Melysa showed a distinct lack of interest in all things befitting a proper young lady, but took to swordplay like a moth to a flame, much to her lady mother's dismay. Her favorite books were those that told the tales of Stromgarde's gallant Knights and during a conversation at a feast held by her father, Lord Joren was quoted as having said "It would seem I have two sons." It was her father who decided to put an end to her swordplay and insisted she become a proper lady, but Melysa defied him and continued to practice with their master at arms while her father tended to matters of state. By the time she was thirteen, offers for her hand in marriage came from a handful of Stromgarde's Noble houses, but Lord Joren had other plans for his only daughter and after the second war ended, he was certain of the proper course. Marriage and Children Desiring a stronger alliance with Lordaeron after Stromgarde's unfortunate departure from the Alliance of Lordaeron, Joren arranged a marriage pact between Melysa and the new lord Ashfort, Ethan Ashvale. The pair were married in Melysa's sixteenth year. Her marriage joined the house of Marwyn to the house of Ashvale and while the couple hardly knew one another, theirs was not an unhappy union in its beginning. The ceremony took place in Lordaeron and just nine months later, their son was born, James Ashvale. Despite such a promising beginning, times of war made it difficult for the couple to conceive more children and Lord Ethan's many affairs during their son's younger years put a great deal of strain on the marriage. Despite her husband's numerous indiscretions, Melysa remained faithful and dedicated herself to raising their son to be an honorable man. Paladin Defender of Lordaeron At the age of eighteen, she was formally inducted into the Order of the Silver Hand beside her husband in Stratholme and would serve the order faithfully until it was suspended in Lordaeron by Prince Arthas. Despite Lordaeron's fall and the death of Uther the Lightbringer, Melysa still considers herself a paladin of the old order. Tragedy Melysa's later years were marked by tragedy in many forms, beginning with the fall of the Royal house of Menethil and the undead scourge that swept over her husband's land like locusts, destroying everything in their path. Despite repeated attempts to retake the Ashfort, the household was forced to retreat to Ambermill, where they would remain for several years. Lord Ethan was later slain in battle during the Siege of Icecrown Citadel and Melysa had his remains laid to rest elsewhere so as to prevent them from being raised by the scourge. During a final attempt to retake the Ashfort just months prior to the discovery of Pandaria, Melysa's son, James Ashvale was slain in battle. Like his father, James refused to wait while the forsaken held his seat of power and with less than a hundred men at arms, he stormed the battered castle and was pierced by more than a dozen arrows. Melysa was forced to lead what remained of their household guard on a raid that many considered to be suicide in order to recover his remains. During the raid, Melysa was wounded once by arrow and once by blade, though she continued to fight in spite of her wounds. After recovering her son's remains, Melysa laid him to rest beside his father in the crypts beneath the Undercroft and spent the next few months recovering from her wounds and mourning the loss of her only child. Now recovered and having lost everything, save for what meager wealth was salvaged from the Ashfort when it was initially evacuated, Melysa began a long journey on horseback to the Southern Kingdom of Stormwind. She planned to return to her ancestral home at Stonegarde, though not before acquiring enough swords to guarantee safe passage through Stromgarde. Recent Events First Visit To Stormwind Shortly after her arrival in Stormwind, Melysa met Sir Hendrek Westfield and the two spoke of their mutual losses and hopes for the future of their broken Kingdoms. At a small ceremony in Stormwind's Cathedral, Melysa renewed her vows and was formally reinstated as a paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand. Return To Stromgarde After arriving safely in Stromgarde, Melysa learned that the syndicate had slain her brother and what few soldiers remained under his command during a raid on Stonegarde. Saddened by the news and feeling more hopeless than ever, she visited the crypt where Liam Marwyn was laid to rest and said her final farewell to the brother she had not seen in nearly twenty years. Informed of her brother's last wishes, Melysa now acts as guardian to her Niece, Lady Merridyth and has taken personal responsibility for her dowry in the event that a favorable marriage can be arranged for the young lady. With the aid of her Cousin, Varyc Marwyn, Melysa managed to rally what remained of her brother's men at arms and personally led them into battle against the syndicate. Victory was achieved when Melysa convinced the remaining people of Alden's Rise to attack from the East while her own force attacked from the West, trapping the syndicate men in the stone quarry, from which the city of Stonegarde received its name. Following the resolution of the civil strife between various warring factions in Stromgarde, Melysa utterly abandoned late husband's land and title in Lordaeron and with a renewed sense of purpose, she began the daunting task of resettling her ancestral home in the Kingdom of Stromgarde. With a team of masons and unskilled laborers, the reconstruction of Stonegarde Keep itself was expected to take three or more years to complete due to her lack of a consistant income and the rapidly depleting Marwyn treasury. Trade Agreements With lumber in short supply due to the constant fighting in the Arathi basin, Melysa has begun negotiations with foreign suppliers to bring in the necessary materials to rebuild Stonegarde's satellite villages. Located beside the sea, Stonegarde had the advantage of its own port, which was the first of many things the lady ordered rebuilt. With four new piers constructed, Stonegarde's docks would accomodate even the largest of merchant vessels. The cost of this improvement was catastrophic to the lady's coffers, but she was confident that the funds would be restored once Stonegarde's sea trade resumed. A trade agreement was made with Wolf's Crossing, which should have provided the Countess with all the lumber she requires to fortify her holdings and construct more homes. The agreement was to begin when Lorrain Blackvale achieved control of the province, but the civil war in Wolf's Crossing resulted in a betrayal. With Lorrain Blackvale effectively bannished from her rightful holdings, the agreement has failed utterly. Stromgarde's House of Nobles Known for her desire to weed out corruption and see the highlands ushered into the future under leadership whose primary concern is the people of the land, rather than the gold that fills their coffers, Melysa has dedicated much of her time to speaking with the other remaining Arathi Nobles, lobbying for support with various Alliance organizations and working with the Lady Regent to restructure the house of Nobles. Despite the limited power the house of lords possesses, she feels as though it is the best course of action to ensure the Kingdom's survival during Lord Danath Trollbane's absence. Countess of Seastone For her work in restructuring the Stromgarde House of Nobles and all the effort she has made to provide work for the displaced citizens of the highlands, Melysa was raised to the rank of Countess, granted a seat on the Regent's council and also granted the neighboring holdings of Alden's Rise, which were annexed into her holdings. The combined holdings were renamed as the County of Seastone. Almost immediately after receiving her letters patent, Melysa went on a short progress and sent word to various small villages throughout the North, seeking even the most unskilled of laborers and offering them food and shelter in exchange for taking part in the reconstruction of her new holdings. A New Champion Despite the tragic loss of Jon Hastings, shortly after being raised to the rank of Countess, Melysa found a new Champion for Seastone in the reclusive Knight, Sir Karindir Stonewarden. Stonewarden shares many of the same ideals for the future of the highlands and has proven to be no less honorable than the former Champion of Seastone. As Seastone's Champion and Melysa's sworn shield, Stonewarden also serves as her chief military advisor, master-at-arms and commander of all Seastone's men at arms. The Knight rarely leaves the Countess' side and travels with her on all diplomatic affairs. Of late, what began as a professional relationship has blossomed into a close friendship. After rumors of their mutual attraction began to spread, they were soon confirmed by the Countess when she announced that she was indeed being courted by Stonewarden. While the relationship has been accepted by many, there are those who believe that the low born Knight is no fit consort for the Countess. The Spectre Of Rebellion What began with the distribution of a series of treasonous pamphlets known as The Freedom Papers, written by Ranves Darn has become a tenuous situation for those who would see order maintained during times of war. Having learned of the author's efforts to see the contents of the pamphlets preached across the Eastern Kingdoms to those workers who are unable to read them, Melysa has done all that she can to silence the spread of his message on her own lands and urged Hellissa Brisby, whose name was invoked by the author to publicly denounce the contents of the publication. When a man came to Seastone and began reading the pamphlets to the citizens, he was charged with treason and inciting a riot. After being convicted, he was given the opportunity of a full pardon in exchange for information on the true identity of the pamphlet's author. After refusing, his tongue was removed with a hot knife and he was forced to spend the rest of his years in Seastone's dungeons. When a subsequent publication entitled Freedom Rises, invoked the Countess' own name, she decided it was time for action and spoke out publicly against the pamphlet's author by accusing him of treason and attempting to incite rebellion. Any and all persons found to be in association with the author and the spread of his message found on the Countess' lands were interrogated by the Marshal of Seastone and subsequently put to death. For a time, Melysa suspected that Duchess Brisby herself endorsed the author, but such suspicions were put to rest when Brisby informed her that a statement from house Ravenshadow had been issued to advise the would-be rebels of the futility of their actions. Diplomacy In Stormwind Wtih the reconstruction of her holdings near complete, Lady Melysa plans to journey south to Stormwind once more in her official capacity as an Ambassador of Stromgarde. The Lady is expected to travel with only a smell retinue. She plans to remain in Stormwind until the summer's end, during which time, she hopes to acquire the services of a few more swords to aid her in defending Seastone from the syndicate during the winter months ahead. The Order of the Crimson Fist Recently, Lady Melysa has been working to establish a small chapter of the Silver Hand in Stromgarde. The order will be known as the Crimson Fist and be comprised entirely of paladins from the highlands. The order was recently featured in the Stormwind Herald's eighth issue. Despite her misgivings and after much encouragement from the Bishop of Stromgarde, Melysa was eventually elected to serve as Chapter Master and represent the order at the Congregation of the Silver Hand. The Path To Serenity During a recent diplomatic engagement on the continent of Pandaria, Melysa had an opportunity to observe a number of pandaren monks during their daily training. So impressed by the sense of calm and aura of serenity possessed by the masters, the Countess was determined to take up such training to better herself. After beginning a vigorous regiment of physical training to strengthen her body and training briefly under Master Bao at the Northshire Abbey, Melysa could not help but wonder if as a paladin and a devout follower of the Holy Light, she might somehow combine the two paths. Most recently, she has sought the wisdom of both the pandaren and human masters, hoping to find one such master to instruct her privately. Seastone Faces Further Trials The expense of rebuilding the entirety of Seastone's holdings and housing the many refugees that have flocked to her lands has nearly emptied the Countess' coffers and the shortage of lumber has brought the final phases of reconstruction to a halt. The Ashfort Expedition In an effort to better her situation, the Countess has secured the aid of various mercenaries for a risky operation, during which they will venture into forsaken territory in the attempt to recover the gold that remains in the Ashfort's vault. Due to Stromgarde's participation in the Siege of Orgrimmar, the Countess was forced to put the expedition on hold and journey to Durotar, where she will command one third of Seastone's men-at-arms to aid in the siege effort. The cost of doing so has only placed further strain on her fragile financial state. A Grim Prospect For the sake of Seastone's future and that of the house of Marwyn, the Countess has considered the grim prospect of another political marriage. With Varian Wrynn's ascent to High King of the Grand Alliance and Stormwind remaining the largest of the human Kingdoms, Melysa has begun searching for a potential match from within the Southern Kingdom's nobility. The Siege of Orgrimmar With the Alliance preparing for a siege and the Darkspear rebellion in full swing, a number of groups within the Grand Alliance have called meetings to discuss strategy. The War Council - 8/26 Melysa attended the war council headed by Baldrec Ashcroft on August 26th. where after setting aside their many differences, it was decided that those leaders present would assemble their troops at Tiragarde Keep in preparation for an assault on various Horde targets in Durotar. She has since ordered Sir Varyc Marwyn to assemble one third of Seastone's forces and prepare for the journey to Durotar. Unwilling to risk losing her holdings to another syndicate attack, the bulk of the Countess' forces will remain in Seastone. Meeting In Dalaran - 8/27 When Bishop Luther Alburton summoned various leaders to Dalaran to discuss similar plans, Melysa gladly attended on behalf of the Arathorian Coalition in the hope of acquiring additional military intelligence. Somewhat insulted by the beginning of the Bishop's speech, the Countess remained seated, listening until the Bishop began to talk of signing a treaty and electing military officers for the campaign against Garrosh Hellscream. Deciding that nothing useful would come of the meeting, the Countess then excused herself and returned by portal to Stormwind. A day later, the Countess was invited to a second gathering by the Duke of Rockvale, Tenevus Stromheart. Arrival In the Barrens After making preparations, the Countess is scheduled to arrive in the Barrens on the second of September with a third of Seastone's forces. While the absence of Seastone's Champion had temporarily left the small regiment in a state of disarray, the position was quickly filled by the Countess' Cousin, Sir Varyc Marwyn who will serve as their new Captain. Cutting Off the Supply Lines (Event) Acting on the information her scouts had gathered after assessing the Kor'Kron supply lines, the Countess planned to ambush a large, heavily-guarded caravan bound for Orgrimmar. On the night of September 4th, 623 K.C. an elite force under the Countess' command comprised of members of the Arathorian Coalition, the Seventh Vanguard, the Magus Senate of Dalaran, the League of Lordaeron, the Kul TIras Marines and a handful of other organizations under the banner of the Grand Alliance lay in wait for the caravan to pass through the Northern Barrens. The intelligence provided by Seastone's scouts proved to be only partially accurate when it was discovered that the Kor'Kron escort included not one, but three Kor'Kron Officers, and a force of more than twenty riders. The Countess ordered the Alliance force to carry out the ambush, riding out with the main force and her own men-at-arms to bring the wagons to a halt upon the road while two other groups attacked from the East and West. To close off their retreat, the fourth group attacked from the South, forcing the orcs to defend themselves from all sides. While the Countess' tactics proved quite effective, the Alliance force soon discovered that the Kor'Kron were prepared to die to protect their cargo and a bloody battle ensued. Well-organized as they were, the Alliance managed to cut down more than twenty of the Kor'Kron riders without suffering a single casualty and only a handful of wounded. The Countess quickly became a target once the Kor'Kron's Commanding Officer, Kriegar Spinebreaker discovered she was in command of the operation and ordered his soldiers to bring him her head. A blow from an orcish axe to her horse's neck brought down both horse and rider, pinning the Countess beneath the beast and causing a devastating injury to her left leg and knee. Commander Torgar The Younger was swiftly defeated by spell and steel, cursing the Alliance for refusing to give him the glorious death in battle he had hoped for. He was subsequently captured by the Arathorian Coalition and remains a prisoner of war. Commander Brogar Axegrinder proved to be a skilled warrior, but was eventually slain in combat by a member of the League of Lordaeron. It was Kriegar Spinebreaker who proved to be the finest warrior among the Kor'Kron, defeating two Alliance Champions in single combat and severely wounding both. After defeating both challengers, the Commander turned his attention back to the Countess, intent on finishing the job his soldiers had started. Despite numerous wounds, Spinebreaker managed to reach the Countess and engage her in single combat. Already wounded, Melysa was forced to use the Light to dull the blinding pain in her left leg, allowing her to defend herself against the Kor'Kron Commander and by the Light's grace and the aid of her allies, finally managed to slay him in single combat before collapsing on the field. Down, But Not Out Despite being informed by Doctor Augustine McPherson that the break in her left femur and the shattered knee below it would effectively end her involvement in the siege effort, the Countess refused to give up so easily. With her left leg now in a cast, she has appointed her Cousin, Sir Varyc Marwyn to serve as Field Commander in her stead and plans to spend her recovery in Dalaran where she will have access to daily reports and portal transport, should she require it in order to be present at Tiragarde and plan strategies with the other commanders. The Magus Senate of Dalaran has agreed to her request to remain in Dalaran for the duration of her recovery. The injury the Countess sustained may effectively end her military career, though only time will tell. Her closest advisers have urged her to put aside her armor and her sword and resume her political career, where she has been most effective, but Melysa has stubbornly refused to do so until she has consulted a number of healers. For a woman who loathes idle hours, the injury and its projected recovery time has soured the Countess' mood considerably and she is rumored to have verbally assaulted a number of nurses, her squire and several members of her staff. After being transported via portal to Dalaran, the Countess underwent a second round of healing from fellow Arathi paladin, Laurana Lightfaith. While Lightfaith was able to speed up the recovery process a good deal, her recovery is expected to take a number of weeks, during which time she plans to undergo physical therapy. Return To Durotar After learning that Sir Varyc was using Seastone's soldiers to raid Kor'kron supply lines and diverting the spoils to Ratchet instead of taking them directly to Tiragarde as she had ordered him to do, Melysa demanded an explanation. The Knight had thought to gain favor by keeping much needed lumber taken during the raids and transporting it to Seastone via merchant vessel. Despite his intentions, his plan resulting in disaster when without a military escort, the ship was sunk just sixty miles off the coast of Durotar. The Countess has since returned to Durotar to set matters straight and was given an aerial tour of Northwatch Hold aboard the Guardian, an airship under the command of fellow Arathi, Tanya Seltara. After seeing first hand how well-organized the operation at Northwatch was in comparison to the situation at Tiragarde, Melysa decided that her small force would be of greater use to the siege effort if joined with that of the operation at Northwatch. Trivia *During a heated argument in the early years of their marriage, Melysa struck her lord husband, knocking out one of his teeth. Lord Ethan told his men that he'd lost the tooth in a melee. *Despite her stoic facade, when under the influence of spirits, Melysa can be quite bitter and resentful. *Her hatred of the forsaken is rivaled only by her hatred of those who have profited from the devastation of Lordaeron and her own Kingdom of Stromgarde. *Though it is seldom seen, Melysa bears a scar just below her left collar bone, where she was pierced by an arrow during the raid she led to recover her son's remains. *Melysa personally commanded the remains of her brother's troops during the battle for Stonegarde, achieving victory against the Alterac Syndicate and driving them from Marwyn lands. *Now approaching her 39th birthday, Melysa has recently begun a vigorous regiment of physical training in order to strengthen her body and has sought the wisdom of both pandaren and human monks in order to become a better leader to her people. *Despite a potentially debilitating injury sustained while commanding an operation in the barrens and being told she would never take to the field of battle again, Melysa has stubbornly begun physical therapy with the intent of proving her physicians wrong. Quotes "Never let an enemy know your true feelings." To Hellissa Brisby. "The collective wisdom of one's peers is a resource often overlooked by those who lack humility." To her squire. "The forsaken are no better than the scourge that spawned them and they should all burn in holy fire." To her Niece, when speaking of the assassination of Prince Gallen Trollbane. "Pay no mind to this talk of reform and equality for the commonwealth. I will never allow the destruction of this Kingdom's nobility so long as I draw breath." To another Arathi noble while speaking of the Freedom Papers. "Nothing would please me more than to stand by and allow our enemies to destroy one another without a single alliance life lost, but that, my friends is naught but fantasy. The fact remains that the horde rebellion alone is not enough to end Hellscream's reign. Without the Grand Alliance, there will be no victory against Hellscream. Make no mistake... I have no appetite for this war, having lost so many I love to such conflicts. Yet there are some wars that -must- be fought and this is one of them. We cannot afford another Theramore." Melysa addressing the recent war council in preparation for the siege of Orgrimmar. Gallery MelysaMarwyn.jpg|Wearing her old armor Melysa09.jpg|Enjoying the warm, Stormwind summer Melysaprofile.jpg|Another of her older gowns Melysa and Karindir.jpg|Seen with Sir Karindir Stonewarden, Champion of Seastone Lady Melysa.jpg|Seen wearing the elegant pandaren gown and matching necklace gifted to her by Hellissa Brisby Melysa04.jpg|Enjoying a walk in the gardens at Stormwind Keep MelysaPractice.jpg|Melysa Marwyn during training War Council.jpg|Melysa attending the war council in preparation for the siege of Orgrimmar Melysa In Alliance Armor.jpg|The Countess addressing her soldiers as they prepare to set out for the Barrens Category:Characters Category:House of Ashvale Category:House of Marwyn Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Human Category:Stromgarde Human Category:Arathorian Coalition Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Stromgarde House of Nobles Category:Paladin Category:Politicians